


Kidnapped

by Fanfiction_King



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji - Freeform, Character Death, Child Death, Fukorodani, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Whumptober 2020, M/M, Mafia AU, they didn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/pseuds/Fanfiction_King
Summary: Whumptober Day 2 - KidnappedAkaashi's orders were clear, he couldn't betray them. Though he never knew what that choice would cost him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kaito/Hiro
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to Whumptober day #2, we have a long month ahead of us so lets get started!!

**Dizzy** , that’s all Kaito felt. Tou-san said that this would be an easy mission, just a quick grab ‘n go. Surprisingly enough, that’s not what happened.

 **Red** , that’s all Keiji saw. His son and husband were beaten down and strung up by their arms hanging limply from the ceiling. The sight was horrible, the bruises, the cuts, the stab wounds... Though of course in this line of work you can expect nothing less.

 **Screaming** , that’s all Koutarou heard. He didn’t know who, and God forbid that it was his son, his baby, his Owlet. Being blindfolded didn’t help, but the screams of agony, of hopelessness scared the golden-eyed man.

\------

The Owls knew the consequences of joining up with the Foxes, but they didn’t care. Years had passed since that deal was made, and eventually other groups joined such as the Cats, Weasels, and even Crows. All together they were known as the Black Jackals, run by the largest Yakuza family in Tokyo.

The Miya clan.

A piercing cry brought Akaashi out of his thoughts, switching his attention to the man whipping his son’s exposed back. “F-Fuck! St-stop, st-stop!” the thwack of the metal bat against Kaito’s back didn’t stop, his soft pleas for mercy falling onto deaf ears. “Dad... Make it st-stop… please, please, pl- **FUCK**!!”

\------

“We told you to shut up, kid.” one of the men patted Kaito on the cheek before smacking him across the face, “Should’ve listened.”

Kaito let out a pathetic whimper in response, they were right anyway, he should’ve stayed quiet. He shouldn’t have even been here in the first place, but he begged and begged to go on this mission to prove that he’d be a good guard one day.

In short, today was a big mistake.

“Tell us where the meeting between the Black Jackals and the Adlers will take place, or we’ll kill the brat…” a lanky woman spat into Akaashi’s face, his eyes shifting to look at his Husband and son’s limp bodies. _“Your choice, Owl.”_

The glare on the teal-eyed man's face never wavered; even if he was crying out for help on the inside he steeled his nerves before answering his kidnapper. **“Go to hell, bitch.”**

“Wrong choice, _Akaashi._ ”

The only thing heard after was the ringing out of two gunshots.


End file.
